Puppy Dog Pals Fanon Wiki
'Wanna visit this wiki? ' Just sign in or sign up if you’re new! Today’s Date: 4/7/19 Is it the wrong date? Is the date late? Admins are free to change the date. If you see an mistake on this page, ask an admin or the founder first. 643BE0E5-2E25-4978-9A8C-581798EA4424.jpeg|Welcome To This Wiki! |linktext=New? Follow the rules with the characters! B4C1B564-D0CA-4763-ADA8-7B27776ABF30.jpeg|Create OCs and Draw |linktext=Create OCs and Draw your own characters! 4A0E7202-A5FF-4391-8108-718A67B82B83.jpeg|Go on missions! |linktext=Go on missions with Bingo and Rolly! 0147B174-9B5C-480F-9303-164C71C9897D.jpeg|Have Fun! |linktext=Bingo and Rolly are ready for a mission! Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the wiki. Are you new? Ask the admins! You may also ask help with the founder, user: Baxterthemailpup! You will randomly be picked for being a Administrator by being nice, helpful, and supportive! Also, please do not edit this without permission. What is this Wiki for? This wiki is for making stories, episodes, songs, parts, crossovers, and anything! There are even badges! Rules 1. No bullying! 2. No recoloring Art. 3. No copying the characters on the show, only if they are a brother, sister, are related to them! 4. Ask the respective owners first to put their characters in your stories 5. Do not fight about no having a request, art trade, or collab! 6. It’s ok if some characters are gay/lesbian/bisexual/transgender. 7. If you can’t draw, use “Puppy Maker” for making a dog/pug oc, and “Kitty Maker” for making a cat oc. 8. No copying made up characters. 9. Don’t take any characters from a different show. 10. It’s ok if you add a kissing picture, no bullying for that! 11. No pages about animals/people dying. 12. Don’t lie to people! 13. No spamming! So do not keep editing it to get a badge, ask first if you can. 14. No renaming pages for no good reason, ask first. 15. Tell the users/admins your language if you don't speak English so we can use a translator for you. 16. No secretly editing someone else’s pages, we all can see it in the recent activity and the founder’s email. 17. Please don’t spam, if you do, that’s a warning (1 for first, 2 for second, and 3 for third and out/banned from this wiki. 18.Please do not jump into a roleplay, it’s ok I feel you jump into a message wall if it’s important, just don’t start a fight. 19. No sock puppeting, this means don’t fake the person is not you, don’t be 3 people or more or even 2 hurts. We all know who is who, like we can tell about same exact personality or drawings. No sock puppeting! This will include a strike. 20. Please don’t request to EVERYONE on the wiki. This was already said, but a longer sentence. We aren’t robots ya know! So please don’t ask if they don’t do requests. Art trades or collars are good. 21. Again, no recoloring Art! This is one of the most important rule on here. It can get copyrighted. Whoever’s art you recolored, it can be a warning. If you do it again, you’ll get blocked by the admins and whoever drew the REAL drawing. 22. No bully, as already said. This community is no bullying. You may get blocked if you bully a lot on here, and the admins gotta tell them what to do so they won’t get that hurt for a warning. 23. Admins, you’re the mature people! You tell the people what to do, not to bully. You guys also can block them If they be rude to people or you. 24. Listen to Admins, They’re the leaders of the wiki. If you don’t follow them/the rules, you’ll be blocked by them. Always listen to admins on this wiki. 25. Don’t just create a page so you can only get that name, that’s not cool and hurt people’s feelings because you stole the name only for that. 26. If someone haves a page name on their profile and is not taken, please don’t steal it. They want to have that page and they claimed it already. Please do not do that. 27. You must be at least 13 to be on this wiki. If you’re 10 or that age, please no. If you can follow the rules correctly when you’re not a teen yet, you may stay. 28. Have fun! (Always listen to these rules!) Meet the canon characters! Create a page? Tap here to make one! You may also explore the wiki and see what’s happening. Administrators of the Puppy Dog Pals fanon wiki! The One and Only FOUNDER! Agreement Pledge A box of treats, just for you. The Puppy Dog Pals will Help! We’re a big crew Did you hear? Just a couple of puppies Waiting for missions We'll rush to save the day, we can do it! If danger near, call for the pugs, Just give a call, give it a tug. Puppy Dog Pals, we’re going on a mission! Come and join, cuz you and I are going on a mission, learn this lesson! (You must agree to this) NOTE Lets be the best Puppy Dog Pal Fanon Wiki! Lets try to get to 2,000 pages now to June 2019! Invite people to join the wiki. Gallery Badges you can earn! Badge-blogcomment-0.png Badge-edit-0.png Badge-picture-4.png Badge-picture-5.png Badge-12-5.png Badge-11-6.png Badge-7-7.png In Episodes/Puppy Dog Pals Pictures IMG 2192.jpg B2DB0388-21C9-481E-A6E3-08F013DC4A7F.png 231B2366-16A9-42B5-8665-459CC88BBCF3.png C45B8523-26AC-42DD-B84D-361D60C1DC64.png Fanon Wiki.png B386F9FD-AC18-4CF5-8809-1C45DECB25C5.gif Category:Browse Category:Home page Category:Puppy dog pals Fanon Wiki Category:Puppy dog pals Category:Information